Fall of a Crimson Angel
by SilverKitsune013
Summary: SPOILERS for Drakengard 2. A look in Angelus’ mind.


**Fall of a Crimson Angel**

**Summary:** SPOILERS for Drakengard 2. A look in Angelus' mind.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything unfortunately.

"_Farewell, fool human."_

My words echo in my mind endlessly.

"_Angelus. My name is Angelus."_

A cacophony that tears into my mind.

"_You are the first and last of your kind to know my name."_

It almost hurts as much as the burden I now carry.

"_I have never seen you weep before."_

His voice, silent to others, but never me, is now quiet.

"_I shall become the Seal."_

Perhaps it is the magic of the Seal that prevents me from calling out to him. Perhaps he has forgotten me. No, he would never forget me. Perhaps it is me that has forgotten how to call.

"_No human could match my strength."_

I miss him. I miss him so much, yet I cannot go to him. The Seal's magic binds me to this place. Where this place is, I do not know.

"_Warm me as you did before."_

The burden I carry is the fate of the world. I alone hold back Chaos and it's twin, Destruction. It was not for humankind, but it was for a human. The only human I would care about. The only human worth caring about. My pact-partner. My friend.

Caim.

It was for you that I gave up my senses and my freedom. It was for you that I became the Goddess of the Seal. It was all for you. I would do it for no other. I have no regrets.

With your help, with the magic of our pact, I became stronger. I managed to defeat the mighty Wyrm, the sacred dragon. And with my help, your bloodlust lessened. And you shed your first tears over me. You never wept, not even when your parents died, not even when your sister died.

I felt guilt when you wept.

Then, I felt a terrible agony. A horrific, burning pain tore through my very essence. The pain only increased as time went on. And as time went on, my body returned to me. But I hated it, for my body brought more agony.

I knew you felt my pain. And I knew that you were coming for me.

Little by little, my senses returned. Little by little, the agony increased. Little by little, a hatred grew inside me. Little by little, I forgot you.

When I was finally freed from my prison, I knew not sanity. I only felt a vicious rage and burning hatred. I burned the landscape, destroyed civilizations, and slaughtered countless humans. My scales shone a different shade of crimson. They shone with the color of blood.

Then, I saw you. Yet, I did not remember you. You were another human, another worthless creature not fit to live. Your voice calmed me and infuriated me at the same time. I tried to kill you, but something stopped me. I think, deep down, I knew who you were, but my rage drowned all reason. Then that boy and that dragon took to the skies after me as I fled to burn the world once more.

We fought for what seemed like ages. I reveled in the pain I inflicted, not noticing my own wounds. My rage dulled my nerves. Your voice spoke to me throughout the fight, though I did not understand your words. As the battle wore on, I began to vaguely remember that the one called "Caim" was important to me. Still, I did not know that you were down below, watching sorrowfully as I tried to burn this world to ash.

Finally I succumbed to my wounds and I fell from the skies, like a red thunderbolt. I collapsed in front of you, and you merely looked at me. Memories came rushing back as the rage receded, leaving a numb, cold feeling.

I remembered you then, and you forgave me, brushing aside my apologies. You understood somehow. Once upon a time, I think you were no different than the bloodthirsty thing that I was. But that once upon a time was long ago, and my sense of time is failing, along with my body.

My scales shine with blood still, but it is my blood now. I am dying, and you are too. But you do not care. You are calm and content. I am numb and cold. I do not care either.

My strength is running out and I can only stare at you. You gently stroke my snout, like you did before when we fought together. It seems like it has been lifetimes since those days. I missed them. I missed the thrill of battle, of burning the Empire jackals to ash, and the rush as I rose to meet them in the air, you on my back. I know you missed them too.

"Is it over, Caim?" I asked softly, so softly that nobody else could hear. You gave me that faint smile that was meant for no one else, yet I could barely see it. My sight is becoming blurry and a white fog is creeping in. I hear you however.

"_It's over." _your once silent voice murmured through my mind. _"We're together now."_

Hearing your voice alone made me happy, but your words almost made my heart burst from the emotion. If only I had the strength, then we could fly together like we once did. But my strength has given out and I collapse. I can hear my heart struggling. It is strange, but I don't feel fear. I don't feel anything.

Suddenly, I feel light and warm and strength is coursing through me. My eyes can see now, and everything is tinged with a golden light. It is beautiful and I know that you are here with me. Turning my head slightly, I see that your are on my back, staring back at me with two azure, expectant eyes. I understand your unspoken question and spread my wings.

Together, we fly into the golden sunset that awaits us.

**A/N**: One question from a Drakengard newbie... If Angelus turns into a ball of light at the ending of the first game... how does she get her body back? I'm guessing it's when Verdelet altered the seal, or maybe I skipped a scene... Leave a review if you want!


End file.
